


Quiero un Bebé

by Ramc95



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Por ellos lo haría.Por Natasha y Bruce lo haría.Tendría  un Bebé





	Quiero un Bebé

Otra vez su amiga le insistía. 

Porfavor Tony

Porfavor 

Porfavor 

"Me estas pidiendo algo que es serio Natasha"

Lo sé 

Lo sé 

Pero llevamos 12 años juntos y no tenemos ni un hijo. 

Sabes lo que es eso? 

Sentirme como si no valiera nada

No sirvo como mujer

"No digas eso Natasha. Tu eres la luz de sus ojos"

Como no Boy a sentirme así Tony

No podre darle un hijo núnca 

Sabes lo que eso

Soy Estéril 

Nunca podré sentir a un hijo en éste vientre vacío 

No podre darle la alegria de darle un hijo

No podra escuchar que le digan Papá 

Tony

Alludame 

No le pediría esto a mas nadie

Tu eres mi amigo de la infancia 

Tu eres nuestro amigo

Tu fuiste quien nos presentó 

Tu fuiste el padrino de nuestra boda

Ahora quiero que lleves al bebé de ambos

Quiero que nos des ese milagro

Porfavor Tony

Permiteme ser Madre

Tony no pudo contener las lágrimas y la abrazó. Su mejor amiga y amigo no podian ser padres. Y eso estaba matando en vida a su amiga. 

"Està bien Natt. Lo are"

Despues de seis meses de insistencia Natasha pudo reir y devolvió el abrazo fuertemente 

Gracias Hermano


End file.
